Inheritance
by cherylwoo
Summary: Chun Yan realises that her son has unusually thick eyebrows. She tells her husband about it. Sequel to 'Blue Eyes'. Fluff and domestic England/fem!China featuring baby Hong Kong.


A/N – Because someone asked for it, I decided to write about England and fem!China discovering Hong Kong's thick eyebrows ;)

Chun Yan was watching her son, Hong Kong, slurp down his breakfast in his seat in his high-chair. He looked like he was thoroughly enjoying his meal, and Chun Yan was glad – she wasn't sure what to make of the fruity-flavoured baby food she bought, but decided to give it a try anyway so as to give her son some variety in his meals (she was sure he was somewhat sick of the same meals everyday).

When the five-month old toddler had finished his meal, licking his spoon contentedly, the baby food was all over his face. Chun Yan chuckled and reached for a napkin. She then wiped her son's face clean.

Pleased, Chun Yan took Hong Kong's empty bowl and handed him his favourite panda soft toy. She brought his bowl to the kitchen and placed it into the dishwasher, along with her plate from breakfast.

When Chun Yan exited the kitchen, Hong Kong was hugging his stuffed panda and staring off into space. That was one thing Chun Yan didn't get about her son – he would be so stoic at times; she never knew what he was thinking, or whether or not he was happy and satisfied.

Sneakily and quietly, Chun Yan lifted Hong Kong high into the air (causing the panda to fall to the ground) and pressed her face against his stomach, blowing onto it. "Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy, aru?"

Hong Kong looked startled, but nevertheless started giggling delightedly at the ticklish feeling in his stomach.

"Come on," Chun Yan cradled Hong Kong in her arms. "Let's go shopping for daddy's dinner tonight, aru." She bent down to retrieve the stuffed panda that had fallen to the ground and placed it into Hong Kong's arms.

Hong Kong didn't understand what Chun Yan was saying, but she sounded happy, and that was always a good thing. A happy mommy was a good mommy. So he clapped his hands excitedly.

"Why don't we get you dressed first?" Chun Yan asked Hong Kong as she carried him upstairs.

When both mother and son were ready to go out, Hong Kong was dressed in an adorable panda jacket and khaki pants. Chun Yan was wearing a sweatshirt and jeans. "Out we go, aru!" exclaimed Chun Yan, lifting Hong Kong from his position on her bed.

Hong Kong gave a little squeal of joy as he wrapped his tiny arms around his mother's neck.

Chun Yan smiled to herself and planted a kiss on Hong Kong's cheek. She grabbed her handbag and made her way downstairs and out of the house.

Chun Yan buckled Hong Kong into the childseat in her car. Hong Kong made a soft dissatisfied sound at being restrained, but Chun Yan ignored it. It was for his own good, anyway.

And then they were off to the supermarket.

* * *

When they reached the supermarket, Chun Yan parked her car and moved to the passenger seat to unbuckle Hong Kong from the childseat.

Hong Kong already had his hands outstretched, ready for his mother to take him out of the restraints. He was impatiently kicking his legs forward. It seemed like Hong Kong couldn't wait to be out of the childseat.

As Chun Yan was removing the straps of the childseat from around Hong Kong, her eyes scanned past Hong Kong's forehead. Specifically his eyebrows. Had they always been that thick? Chun Yan supposed she hadn't been aware of it, as she saw Hong Kong on a daily basis and couldn't be bothered to keep track of how his eyebrows were developing. But now that they were right in front of her, she couldn't stop staring at them. "Have your eyebrows always been like this, aru?" Chun Yan asked aloud, even though she knew Hong Kong was not capable of understanding or replying her. Chun Yan unconsciously touched one of Hong Kong's eyebrows in wonderment.

Now that she thought about it, Chun Yan supposed it was not surprising that Hong Kong would have such thick eyebrows. After all, his father had even thicker eyebrows. Now, don't get her mistaken – Chun Yan loved every part of Arthur, including his bushy eyebrows. But the thick eyebrows on her son were rather unsettling. She wasn't entirely sure if she loved them or not. Anyway, if she loved them on her husband, she should love them on her son, right?

Chun Yan was interrupted out of her thoughts by Hong Kong making an impatient sound and pulling on her sleeve.

"Oh, sorry… I was distracted, aru," Chun Yan ruffled Hong Kong's hair and proceeded to unbuckle her son from the childseat. "Let's go." She took Hong Kong into her arms and out of the car. She proceeded to lock the car and entered the supermarket together with Hong Kong.

* * *

When Arthur returned home from work that evening, he immediately made his way towards the playpen where Hong Kong was quietly playing with his blocks. "Hello, my little angel," Arthur greeted his son and lifted him from the playpen. "Ready for our bath?" It was customary that Arthur took a bath with Hong Kong when he returned home from work – both father and son enjoyed it.

Hong Kong squealed excitedly. Of course, he couldn't understand what Arthur was saying, but the mischievous glint in Arthur's eye told him that fun was to be ensued.

"Let's say hello to mommy first, okay?" Arthur whispered to his son.

Chun Yan was in the kitchen preparing dinner when Arthur entered with Hong Kong. She didn't notice them entering until Arthur leaned his head against her shoulder from the back as she was cutting up some garlic for the sauce. "Oh, you're back," she said. "Welcome home, aru."

"Mmm…" Arthur caught Chun Yan's lips in a kiss when she turned her head to the side.

In Arthur's arms, Hong Kong clapped his hands. He liked seeing his parents affectionate towards one another.

"How was work today?" inquired Chun Yan as she went back to cutting the garlic.

Arthur sighed. "Same old, same old," he deadpanned. "Nothing particularly exciting happened today."

Chun Yan chuckled. "Were you expecting anything to, aru?" she asked.

Arthur pouted. "No. Not really."

By then Chun Yan had finished cutting up the garlic and had scooped them into a bowl. "Well," she began. "Dinner will be ready in a bit, so you can go and have your bath first, aru."

"Alright then," replied Arthur. He then turned to his son. "Come on, Hong Kong! Let's go play with water!"

Hong Kong giggled as Arthur carted him off upstairs to the bathroom for his bath.

Meanwhile, Chun Yan shook her head. Nevertheless, she was smiling to herself. She went back to making the gravy for the pork ribs she was cooking, humming a soft tune to herself.

* * *

After dinner, Arthur took Hong Kong to the living room to play, while Chun Yan tidied up the dining room and the kitchen.

When Chun Yan was done, she made her way to the living room to join her husband and her son. Arthur was sitting on the bean bag with Hong Kong sprawled on his stomach on Arthur's front with his head turned to the side. Chun Yan thought it was a cute sight to behold. Arthur was silently playing a video game, but Chun Yan reckoned he wasn't being very successful what with Hong Kong's body blocking the way of Arthur's hand movements controlling the remote. Chun Yan glanced at her son – he had clearly fallen asleep on his father's body, and was snoring quietly. "He's asleep," she told her husband.

Arthur paused the game he was playing and looked at Chun Yan. "Yeah, he's been asleep for a while. I didn't want to move yet lest he wakes up."

Chun Yan laughed softly and rolled her eyes. "He sleeps like a log, aru. I don't think you can wake him."

Arthur grinned at Chun Yan. "Well, better safe than sorry, right?" He patted the empty area beside him. "Come and sit," Arthur told Chun Yan.

Chun Yan settled herself gently down beside Arthur, careful not to wake Hong Kong up. "What game are you playing?" she inquired.

Arthur shrugged. "Mario Kart," he replied. "I'm not winning, though," he lamented.

"I don't see how you can with him on your stomach, aru," Chun Yan said, hiding a smile behind her hand.

"Touché," remarked Arthur. He switched off his video game and changed over to the TV instead. Arthur began channel surfing, but could not find a channel that interested both him and his wife. He finally settled on some figure skating that was playing on the sports channel.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you… well, I only just discovered them today, aru…" Chun Yan began sheepishly after a moment of silence.

Arthur glanced at her questioningly.

"Have you noticed that Hong's eyebrows are… kinda thick?"

Arthur quirked an eyebrow. "Really?" He leaned to his side to look at Hong Kong's face. It was a known fact that Arthur was not very fond of his overly bushy eyebrows. He had tried to pluck them once, but they instantly grew back the next day. After that, he gave up trying to manage his eyebrows, but that didn't make him like them any better. He just got used to them. "Oh yeah, you're right."

Chun Yan nodded. "I know you don't like your thick eyebrows, aru…" she said.

Arthur chuckled lightly. "His are still thinner than mine," he told Chun Yan. "But I think they suit him."

"Really? You think so, aru?"

"Yeah," Arthur said. "I'm glad that Hong Kong inherited at least one thing from me, even if it's a trait that I'm not too fond of," he joked. "I mean, he's practically a mini-you, I had been wondering if I even had any part to play in his formation!"

Chun Yan turned pink. "Well," she retorted. "He does get grumpy pretty easily."

Arthur laughed. "He does, doesn't he?

"Just like you, aru," Chun Yan murmured, kissing Arthur on the cheek.

Arthur smiled. "So how long more until it's safe to put him in his crib?"

Chun Yan shrugged. "I'd say it's safe already. But I want to stay here with you a little longer, aru," she replied bashfully.

Arthur's smile got wider. "Works for me." He put his arm around Chun Yan's shoulder and pulled her closer to him.


End file.
